Fax 2gether 4ever?
by NCISRookie33
Summary: If Max and Fang love each other, will she save him from their creator...
1. Dreams Inturupted

CHAPPIE 1: Dreams interrupted

Maxpov

I looked out my window daydreaming, in my WAY-to-cozy bedroom my mom decorated for me. It was pink.

I mean don't get me wrong I love my mom, but pink mom? Really? Anyway back to daydreaming.

Ahhhh. I was continued my wonderful dream (yes about Fang…) when Gazzy bursted into my room.

"Maaaaaax! Angel forced me to change the channel with mind control!" he whined. I was hoping for some help from my Fang, but no fellow bird kid of mine took care of this problem for me. Probably in his room on his stupid blog of his! Again! I love fang but that blog REALLY gets on my nerves. Sigh… time to turn into the leader again. Just my everyday life.

"Angel, no TV for the rest of the day! Now apologies to Gazzy." She did but Gazzy had a smug look on his face so I said Gazzy "And Gazzy no TV for you either for being such a snitch." They both stomped out of my room looking almost identical with the blond hair and scowls. Sometimes I had to be the mean Max. It used to hurt when they said that I was mean but when you're the leader of a band of mutant bird kids, you sooooo get used to it.

"You handled that well." Said a voice behind me. I looked behind me at the opened door and saw my boyfriend, the one and only… FANG! I tried to act calm at the sight of him …um, shirtless.

"h-hi F-fang." I blushed to high heaven. He smirked.

My blush was forgotten as my steel-like-glare took place. His smirk grew bigger and he said "You know you love my smirk." I laughed. What? He was funny!

He leaned down and was just about to kiss me when-

"MAX, MAX, MAX, MAX, MAX, MAX, MAX, MAX, MAX, MAX, MAX!" Nudge screamed. I sighed. When will I get some private time?

"What Nudge?"

"Max I was talking to Angel and Gazzy and Iggy and Total and we all, well the boys didn't but Angel Total and I thought maybe we should play or at least start-mnmhghufagd." The ongoing sentence was stopped by Fang. He let go and Nudge finished the sentence with, "let's play truth or dare!".

Fang and I both groaned but were pulled into my mom's living room by an over excited Nudge.

Fang walked in and sat on my mom's favorite chair. I plopped onto his lap and he looked at me with wonder as if saying "You know the kids are watching us?" I nodded my head, smiled, and laid my forehead on his bare chest. Nudge and Angel sat together, Ella sat in Iggy's lap (yes they were a couple), and the Gasman sat down with his head in his lap moping and I could tell he would rather wear a pink sparkly tutu and sing Hannah Montana songs any day, then be here. Me too Gaz, me too.

Angel and Nudge squealed with delight at the same time and Angel said "Can I go first?"

I sighed. Here we go. "Sure go ahead, Angel!" putting on a false cheery face…or as cheery as Fang can get.

"OK umm…. Iggy truth or dare?" she asked.

"Uh dare?"

"YAY! OK I dare you to… take the pudding you made and put it down your shirt!"

We all laughed even Iggy, but sadly that dare never got fulfilled because Ella leaned down and kissed Iggy passionately knowing it will clear all the kids out of the room. Which it did, with many loud "Ewwwwwwww!"s. YAY!

I took Fang's hand and led him out of the room into the kitchen. (The kids were in Gazzy's room.)

"Let's leave Iggy and Ella alooooone." I said. Fang rolled his eyes and took my hand and brought it to his lips. "What was that for?" I asked smiling. He shrugged and turned into a rock again, but he was my rock!

*3 hours later*

FANGPOV

I sat on my bed in the room Max's mom gave me. I was on my blog posting the Iggy-Ella thing that happened. It was soooooo funny! I guess I should start calling them what Angel called them-Eggy or something. Didn't matter right now, all that mattered right now was that the flock was asleep and I was so hungry. I quietly walked down the stairs and opened the fridge to find a whole pizza that Iggy must have made. I pulled it out and put it in the microwave for a minute to warm it up. I cut half of it and put it on a big plate. I was just about to take my first bite when two soft hands covered my eyes and said "guess who?"

MAXPOV

I woke up from the ongoing dream I have been having. In the dream Fang and I are in the Bahamas with the flock but the flock left for the day so Fang and I are alone. But when I woke up I saw Fang pass by my door and I followed him. I watched him cook a pizza and right before he ate it I came out of the shadows and put my hands on his eyes and said "guess who?". He whirled around and started a kick to my chest (not knowing it was me) when I caught his foot in midair, and pulled upward. He fell, and as mad as I was at him the look on his face almost made me laugh!

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled. "Why did you try to kick me?" I asked.

"I thought…I thought… I don't ok Max?" he said blushing. Wait... Fang doesn't blush…

"Listen Fang, I don't know who you thought I was or why you kicked me, but let's just forget it and eat the pizza." I knew it was a touchy subject so I left it alone.

"Instead of eating…" he said quietly. He grabbed me by the waist and pushed me against the fridge and before I could ask him what he was doing, his head came down and he kissed me. This went on for about a half an hour then, deciding we were too awake to go back to bed, we sat on the coach and popped in one of Iggy's action movies. It was pretty good and Fang seemed to enjoy it but I fell asleep at the end. I guess we weren't so awake after all.

FANGPOV

I watched the movie to the end but when I was about to take it out of the DVD player, I looked to my shoulder and found Max fast asleep. I picked her up bridal style, and took her to her room. When I laid her on the bed she grabbed my hand and said weakly, "stay.".

So what was I supposed to do, be a horrible boyfriend and leave? I don't think so! I laid with her in the bed listening to her breath quietly. She was snuggled against me and I was softly petting her beautiful brunette blond streaked hair. I was thinking about what happened in the kitchen. What was I supposed to say? The truth? But if I told her the truth she might not believe it.

I sighed and put my hand down as I drifted off, I thought about what Ter Bought had said to me a week ago.

"I vill come for you Dark Vone."


	2. Lil Whitecoat

Maximum Ride doesn't belong to me.

Chapter two

Maxpov

Last night was so nice. I never get any time to myself with Fang, and last night was the 1st time in long time that we were alone together. But in the back of my mind something was nagging me. What was he hiding? I was going to have to get it out of him sooner than later.

I detangled myself from Fang and hopped out of my oh-to-comfy bed. His black hair and ink colored feathers was knotted and messy, his feet were covered with mismatched socks, and his plaid pajama pants had stains on them. Yet he was the most handsome thing my eyes have ever looked at. Believe me; I have seen all of us look much worse. Much, much, worse.

As I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, (still thinking about what Fang wouldn't tell me about), I noticed something outside through the window. Something with blond hair and a…_white lab coat. _I immediately ran to the open door and -wait! OPEN door? Why was the door open? I didn't think anyone was up yet…

Instead of running, I slowly crept out the door and into the yard. I saw the blond head again past the bushes. I've never seen blond hair that short before, except on…

"GAZZY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I guess I kinda woke up everyone too, but right now I was only concerned with a certain 9 year old blond haired demon, wearing a white jacket (oops!) and making some sort of bomb which for all I know, could blow up the whole freakin world.

"Crap!" he whispered, his back still turned to me. He whirled around to look at my probably steaming face. "Hi max."

"Hello child that will be grounded for life." I said icily. He cringed while I continued to glare daggers of steal at him. You see, I was so mad because 2 days ago I told him he and Iggy couldn't make bombs for a week because they blew up all my clothes. They only did this because they were mad at me for some reason and they knew Nudge and Angel would take me to the mall to get new ones. I HATE the mall. And shopping. And clothes. Actually I hate anything girly, I guess. So now you know why I had steam coming out of my ears.

"Oops. I think I hit a nerve. You know, I'm really tired, I think I'll go back to bed-"

I picked him up by his collar and dragged him into the living room and sat him down on the couch. "What the heck Gaz?" I asked him trying to stay relatively calm with him.

"I don't know." He mumbled. I didn't think that was fair of him to be like this because I was at least trying to not explode. And because he gave me a crappy answer, I, well, _kind of _blew up. But only a little bit.

"GAZZY JOHN RIDE, HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME? I TOLD YOU NO BOMBS FOR A WEEK AND YOU GO BEHIND MY BACK EARLY IN THE MORNING, WHEN I AM MY CRANKYEST, AND MAKE A BOMB! AND EVEN THAN, WHEN I TRY TO STAY CALM, YOU GIVE ME A SUCKY ANSWER? NO SIR! NOT TODAY, OH _NOT TODAY!_"

Ok, maybe I did freak out more than a little bit. But hey! I had an excuse! It was a MONDAY morning. MONDAY! ME! Put those together and you get this.

I heard everyone run down the stairs and the next thing I knew I was being whisked away by Fang and put on the chair on the patio of my Mom's porch.

"What the hell, Max?" he whispered. "Was that really needed? You woke up the kids!"

Yes it was, I thought to myself as I kept quiet. He sighed/groaned and took me by the arm and into the living right in front of 4 tired kids and on paralyzed little boy. I kinda felt bad now because he really did look freaked out. I took a deep breath and sat down next to him. His eyes widened and he scooted as far away from me as the leather couch allowed. I couldn't blame him.

"Gazzy…I…I'm s-s-sorry that I blew up on you." I stuttered out. I wasn't very good at apologizing if you hadn't already noticed.

Everyone, including Fang, blinked wand their jaws dropped. I glared at them and turned back to Gazzy. He had a little bit of color coming back to his face and he scooted a tiny bit closer to me.

"I'm sorry too Max. I shouldn't have gone behind your back like that." He boldly said.

"Alright I think we're all good here! And you people, go back to your non-soap opera lives." I told them.

I walked out of the living room, but not before ruffling the Gasman's hair, and back onto the patio. I sat down on the swinging chair-thing, and sighed. I hate apologizing, and that was even harder to do in front of the whole flock. Fang sat down next down to be, before I even noticed he came out here.

"That was…_nice _of you." He pondered.

"Shut up…you wanna fly?"

"Sure." He said and planted a kiss on my cheek.

Then we flew off just as the sun was rising.

Fangpov 

Flying with Max was just as close to heaven as you could get. Well, except kissing her. But, yeah, like I'm gonna tell you about that.

But even though I was enjoying myself, I still couldn't stop thinking about Ter Bought. When will that day come? How soon was "soon"?

I didn't know right now that it really would be soon.


	3. With you

Maximum Ride doesn't belong to me. But Fang does! Just kidding.

Chapter three 

As we flew back into the living room window, I smelled breakfast cooking. I knew that Iggy was making something really tasty. Thank goodness for our sensitive noses. I sprinted into the kitchen, ran up to the table and sat down. I was basically drooling from the scent of the crackling bacon, buttery pancakes, and fruity fresh orange juice. The next thing I knew Fang was next to me doing the same thing. Once the food hit the plate all hell broke loose. There was food flying and drinks in the air. After we were done cleaning up (my mom's orders) I walked into my room and changed into my best tee (a black, white, and gray sequined Mickey Mouse) and some black skinny jeans. Then I slipped on my gray Uggs and a gray scarf, and ran down the stairs and stopped on front out the door. "FAAAAANNNNNNNGGGGGG!" I yelled for him. He came down the stairs dressed in black jeans, a black shirt that said "FANGED CREATURES RULE", and a cute navy blue hoodie from Hollister. He looked hot.

"Hey Sweets." He said. I blinked in disbelief. Why was Fang being so romantic? The most unemotional bird-kid in the world was being mushy. I mean, first, he kisses my hand, then he gives me a kiss on the cheek, and now he calls me lovey-dovey names? Hmmmmm…

"Ok? Um lets go." I got out. Sure he was being strange but these gestures made me very flustered. We walked outside and hopped into his black 2011 Mustang convertible. I loved Fang's new car! My mom got it for him on his 16th birthday last week. She got me one too, but mine is light blue with a white racing stripe down the middle. On both of the cars, they have black leather seats with white wing patterns. If you were me you would like them too.

Anyway, he started up the car and the purr of the engine sounded. I put on my dark sunglasses and looked ahead.

"Let's go _Sweets._" I teased him. He half-smiled at me and started to drive.

Fangpov

As we pulled up to the top of the cliff, Max started to unbuckle her seat. I was still worried about this even though we planned this to happen months ago. This was our first time.

"Are you ready Fang? This is big!" she whispered into my ear.

I gulped. Here we go.

Maxpov

Here we were. Ready to fly together for the first time. _Literately, _we were taking the next step by flying together. All of us fly a good distance away from each other, because we never tried to fly next to each other, for safety reasons. But Fang and I trust each other more than ever now so…we are going to fly together. It sounds stupid, but it's a really big deal to us. So back off haters! Just kidding.

Here we go…

FANGPOV

I got out of the car with Max and stood in front of the cliff, scared out of my wits. She came beside me, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I put my lips on her neck and trailed butterflies down her neck. Then I kissed the top of her head and spread out my wings. She slowly and carefully spread out hers and I said, "1, 2, and 3."

We jumped off the cliff and let the wind catch our open wings. Brown and white against my black ones.

It was easier than we would have thought. If we kept them in pace with each other, than it was almost like heaven. Max laughed out loud, sounding like an angel singing, and I really smiled. She was so beautiful, THIS was so beautiful.

Then something that must have weighed at least 500 pounds fell on us, knocked us out of the sky, and we spiraled to the ground.

MAXANDFANGPOV

"!"

{Sorry if it wasn't good, I'm not very good at being Fang. Review!}


	4. Nazzy and falling!

Maximum Ride doesn't belong to me. Fang still doesn't yet… reviewers get Edward Cullen! Oh wait. Fang just told me that Edward belongs to Russia for some reason so I can't give you him. I'll give you a cookie though! I don't own twilight either!

Maxpov

I don't know what just happened, but it hurt. Right now that's pretty much all that's going on in me right now. Well except…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" we screamed.

Yeah. That too.

Anyway… _owwww_.

FANGPOV

Max and I were screaming in fear and pain. I know, you're wondering why we didn't pull out our wings and fly, but we couldn't. Whatever was on top of us was like a magnet. It wouldn't let go of our sinking bodies. I didn't understand what was going on. We were just flying, and boom! We were literately knocked out of the sky!

The grounds becoming really close right now. I don't how we're going to get out of this, but I hope it's not painfully.

MAXPOV

Wow. The ground is really close. I can even see the leaves on the trees (bird vision) creeping up on us in a hurry! I don't know what we're going to do! Oh n-

***blackout***

NUDGEPOV

Why can't chocolate cake be a vegetable? Oh, sorry my name's Nudge. I don't have a last name, unless you count Ride which I don't but Max does. She thinks just because she picked her last name, we have to inherit it. Well, what if I want to pick my own last name, huh? In fact I do. I want my last name to be Patterson. It's the name of my favorite author.

Anyway, back to the chocolate cake situation. I love cake. But lately Max has been on us about eating veggies. So-

"Hey Nudge." It's Gazzy. Omg. He looks mega hot in that swim suit. Gazzy is my boyfriend going on a year. I walked over a pecked a kiss on his check. He wanted more. He grabbed my lips with his and kissed me with a kind of hungry determination. {Btw Gazzy is 16} his lips were soft against mine, yet rough. I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip and I parted my lips letting his tongue in. He put me down on the couch and we sat down and continued kissing. His hands explored my skinny waist while my fingers knotted in his hair. Then Angel walked in and we had to stop. You know I'm kinda glad she walked in, because if she didn't, I don't know how far we would have gone!

"Hey Nudge, Gazzy." She said plainly, though she knew what we were doing. She had a sneaky smile on her face. I knew what that was about. She was texting Matthew again! They are so cute! You see, Matthew's in her 7th grade class, so they were texting the other day, and he asked her out. She said yes, because she liked him for a long time before he asked her out. They went on their first date last night, and he kissed her on the cheek. So she's been in a haze ever since.

"Hiiiiiii Angel! Have you been texting Matthew again?" I asked sweetly. She blushed and nodded. I knew it! Gazzy laughed, and went back to the coach to watch the big Pittsburgh Penguins game.

I sighed, thinking this house was way, way, way, way, way, way, too full of drama.

Maxpov

Where am I? What's going on….

Oh yah. I'm in the dreaded place. Because of the fall the knocked me unconscious. They took Fang and I back to heck to do whatever they want to do to us. Oh well at Fang is…

Wait where's Fang?

Oooooohhhhhhh! Cliff hanger! Please please please review!


End file.
